S.Putnik
This skilled and experienced war veteran took part in numerous battles. Increases damage dealt by Machinegun, Machinegun MK 2 and Sniper Tower by 10–24.73%. Role: shooter Biography From the forests side, waddling from side to side, hurried a funny and unusual assistant towards the shooters - a brown bear. Faithful friend and comrade - so have soldiers called a smart bear - he put a box of ammunition on the ground and stood on all fours. — This is the last, isn't it, my friend? - A man patted the comrade between his ears. - Well, maybe we'll hold a little bit longer, it's said that fighting on a native terrain makes us stronger... — Commander! - a soldier ran to the tired man - they are retreating! The steel traps, someone put traps and they worked! The man nodded, letting the courier go. Yes, the idea of traps has been extremely successful - caught in the teeth of steel, an ordered formation of the opponent simply fell apart. The most distant place from the checkpoint - is a goal number one for any intruders. Yes, the enemy gave up and was scared, but everyone knew for sure - maybe in an hour or two - and the enemy will attack again. This short pause should be used wisely. Someone asleep, leaned against a tree, someone is bandaging his wounds. Technicians inspect weapons and combat systems. And for the commander this lull in fighting is a good opportunity to assess the changed balance of power and raise the morale of the soldiers. He climbed the hill to look around. But before he could make a few steps and raised his rifle, he felt an unusual warmth under a leather jacket just under his reward of valour - a red spot has begun to spread under the combat leader identification sign. The sound of the shot rolled later, as if it was made from a distance... Enemy sniper managed to hide himself well and waited for exactly the moment when the shot will accurately hit the target. Shouting, noise, and volleys of weapons, suddenly pierced the ringing silence and came to S.Putnik from afar. Gently overturned on his back, he felt only the heat radiating from the heart throughout the body, and saw how there a few leaves falling from a birch tree. "Autumn will come soon ... That's it - he thought - just like in his dreams - he died defending his country ..." Roar of a soldier, who rushed into attack, raised the other soldiers. Following the bear, as an indomitable avalanche they swooped down on the enemy. Just in a few minutes, the enemy was completely destroyed. The enemies thought, that having lost the commander, the soldiers will lose their morale, wasn't justified. And certainly it was more difficult to assume that bear on the battlefield could do such deeds! Already three bullets entered his head, all sides were covered with bright red blood from the deep sword and ax, but he threw himself upon towards the enemy. Put enemy to a flight, the bear and the soldiers returned to their commander. Bear Comrade layed down next to his friend. Everyone understood, that all that remains is to give the last honors to the defenders of homeland. A few leaves quietly planned down from the birch… As soon as they have touched the wounded bodies, a turquoise glow started to break out of the earth. For a few minutes it completely enveloped the hill, soldiers and their weapons. The soldiers were unable see such a bright light, they turned away, covering their eyes. But a silhouette of a girl in the glow. Only the wind carried her words: "How do you like your home land, so it loves you ..." Radiance extinguished almost immediately. Missed and getting rid of the circles under their eyes, the soldiers saw that on the ground there were left only a rifle and the reward of valour stained in blood. That, what happened just on the eyes of the soldiers, prompted them to think that their commander was reborn as a mighty Hero. Picking up his reward and rifle, they hurried to the nearest castle trying to revive the man in the Prime inductor. Once the clean prime has touched the reward, the room flooded with radiance. It burned almost two days, illuminating the castle during the day and at night. The enemy has crept to the borders... The next morning, S.Putnik and Bear Comrade were standing at the castles walls. Homeland will never stay without defenders! ru:Путник Category:Heroes Category:Special